The Family of Betrayal
by michealsumo
Summary: Sora and Kairi's lives will change when they are forced to live a questionable new life as heroes with sora's new family. hopefully sora will stay on the path of light. Warning: bad language, sexual themes, and intense violence.
1. Happy 18th Birthday

The Family of Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the kingdom hearts or devil may cry characters, kingdom hearts belongs to square Enix and devil may cry belongs to Capcom.

Warning: There is bad language, a lot of violence, gory scenes, and sexual content (I'm not going into full detail with the sexual content, because I'm trying to avoid creating a porno.) and in later chapters there will be girls getting with girls, so if you're not into any of that, then do not read.

Chapter 1: Happy 18th birthday

The world all around Sora was dark, cloudy and very uncomfortable. Before him stood a man wearing the same clothes as he wore when he fought Xemnas, but his back was turned so he couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?" Sora asked

"…" The mysterious man didn't respond

"What's your name?"

"…"

"Why do I keep having the same dream over and over again?"

"…You…"

The stranger finally decided to say something. Sora was startled by his voice. Sora wanted to ask for his name a second time but was too afraid.

"Why are you here?"

"…YOU STOLE MY FUTURE!" The stranger ran the key blade through Sora's chest. Within those few seconds, Sora took a good look at his face. His skin was pale, his hair was long enough to cover one side of his face, his eyes were completely covered in darkness and his pupils were white. The key blade he used was the kingdom key, the very same key blade Sora used throughout his journey.

"Sora…Sora!" A soft and gentle voice called out to him, the man disappeared along with the key blade, and the world around Sora became white and Sora finally woke up.

"Wake up Sora! I know you been having strange dreams about god knows who but it's time to wake up already." Kairi was well aware of the dreams he was having. She's seen him struggle through the night.

"Ugh, sometimes I wish you didn't act like my alarm clock." Sora said angry at Kairi for waking him up so early.

"Well as you know it's our birthday today, I wanted to be the first thing you see today and I wanted you to be the first thing I see." Kairi said happy to see Sora waking up.

"How could I forget? How did you sleep?" Sora asked.

"Well you were twitching in your sleep again, but I'm getting used to it. But those dreams of yours, it's always the same thing isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's that same guy I keep seeing. The world around us is completely gone as if we were in the realm of darkness. I could also describe him. His skin was almost grey, his dark hair covered half of his face, and his eyes were really weird, like I was looking into an abyss. But the strangest thing was his choice of clothing. He wore the same magical clothes I had gotten from the three fairies back at master Yen Sid's castle and he also wielded the same key blade that I always use."

"It sounds like a weird version of you." Kairi said.

"Yeah it does. I try to ask questions but he never answers any of them, he just stabs my chest with the key blade. Once he does that he tells me something about stealing his future. I've never met the guy but the pain if feel from his key blade…it feels so real." Sora always had a confused look on his face when he would wake up from the dream. He has been having the dream ever since he and Riku defeated Xehanort.

Sora Riku and Kairi have changed a lot since the days they were fighting Xehanort. Sora had grown more mature, but he still had his friends by his side, especially Kairi. Riku had cut his hair shorter and has grown stronger. He still possesses the power of darkness but he is in full control of it. Kairi had grown stronger as well, she has become a key blade master, just like Sora and Riku and her body is more battle ready. Ever since then, Sora has finally worked up the nerve to ask Kairi on a date and they have been together for an entire year. They are both 18 years old and Riku is 19. The three swore to protect each other and the worlds no matter what happens and their skills are still sharp.

"Sora, I just think it's crazy how you almost forgot my birthday, let alone your own."

"I know. I just have a lot on my mind."

"And what would that be? Hopefully not that stupid dream again." Riku said peering into Sora and Kairi's window.

"You know it is that dream, and how did you open our window, I hope you weren't spying on us in bed again. Last time I heard you don't usually get off to your best friends in bed." Sora said giving Riku an annoyed look.

"I don't, but judging by how mad your girlfriend is, I'm thinking this little relationship of yours could end badly, or just horribly. How the hell do you forget her birthday? Don't you two have it on the same day? Kairi, if I were you I would dump this loser and get with a real guy like myself."

Sora looked at Kairi and she was a little upset, he got close to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Riku was grossed out by it and left. "Gross. Well just be sure to be ready soon for the party." Riku said.

Sora then apologized to Kairi and told her happy birthday. It helped a little so Sora decided to take her on a walk around the shoreline of Destiny Island and talk about things. Riku let them have their time alone. They walked together holding hands and enjoying each other's company.

"Sora, can I ask you something?" Kairi asked.

"Sure , you can ask me anything you want." Sora said responding happily.

"Do you think it will always be like this? Will we always be together? Do you think someday we might get married and start a family of our own?"

"Well I think…" Sora was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He answered and it was his mother calling to wish him a happy birthday.

"Oh hi mom…thanks…she's doing great, she gave me the usual wakeup call…well I have to call him, you know the type of party animal Riku can be…alright mom, take care and I'll let her know…about what…well if it had to wait until I turned 18 then it must be important… well it's good to hear from you, bye mom. Sorry about that Kairi, now what were we talking about again?" Sora asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. So how's your mom doing?"

"She's fine, she has something very important to tell me but it has to be during the party."

"Speaking of your parents, whatever happened to your dad?"

"Well I don't really know who my dad is. In fact I have no memory of ever having any type of father in my life."

"That's so sad."

"It's ok, I have you and Riku by my side, you guys are great and I'll never have to forget you." Sora says cheering Kairi up.

After the walk, they go to Sora's house and are immediately surprised by Riku and all of their friends. Food is already prepared on the table and everyone there is excited to see them. Everyone is having a great time, enjoying great conversations and the great food. After a few hours, Sora is approached by his mom. She has a depressed look on her face.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Wow, every day you make me so proud Sora. You're definitely a man now."

"Well thanks mom, its great to have you around too."

"I have something to tell you Sora, it's very important."

"What is it?" Sora asked thinking it might be something bad.

"First I have to tell you about my past. I was once a demon hunter alongside another demon hunter, who also happened to be a demon himself. We would hunt demons for a living until we actually got together. Soon we got married and had 4 children, a beautiful girl named Cynthia, a strong boy named Michael, a smart girl named Sabrina, and finally I had one last brave boy, you. Your father witnessed me giving birth to you and held you only once. Then he had to go away for a long time." Sora's mom began to shed tears. "Listen Sora, whatever happens I still love you and I'm very proud of you. Goodbye." His mother walked away from him, leaving him with a surprised look on his face and so many questions unanswered. Riku approached Sora warning him about a stranger outside.

"Sora, there's someone out there in a red coat and he has white hair with sword and two handguns on his back. I really don't trust him and I think we should do something about it." Riku suggested.

Kairi walked by them to see what's going on. "Is something wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, summon your key blades, this might get crazy." Riku said summoning his darkness key blade.

Sora and Kairi both summoned their key blades and all walked outside to meet the mysterious stranger. Everyone in the party paused what they were doing to see what was going on. The three met the white haired man with the red coat and three weapons and all readied themselves for anything.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Those weapons look pretty intimidating, why do you have them?" Riku asked.

"I don't know about this guy." Kairi says.

"Well now it sounds like I'm not wanted, but that's too bad because I'm not leaving until I get what I came for." The stranger said.

"And what would that be?" Sora asked.

"You." The stranger said.

I hope you like, I just decided to take chapter 1 and make it shorter. The other parts to it are coming though. I really hope this is ok and you enjoy reading.


	2. The Stranger

The Family of Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the kingdom hearts or devil may cry characters, kingdom hearts belongs to square Enix and devil may cry belongs to Capcom.

Warning: There is bad language, a lot of violence, gory scenes, and sexual content (I'm not going into full detail with the sexual content, because I'm trying to avoid creating a porno.) and in later chapters there will be girls getting with girls, so if you're not into any of that, then do not read.

Chapter 2: The New Beginning

Sora, Kairi and Riku are confronting a stranger that has crashed the birthday party. The stranger wants to take Sora but Riku and Kairi will do whatever it takes to stop him. All three have their key blades ready.

"So tell me, you really think those oversized keys are going to stop me? That's a funny thought." The stranger said laughing.

"What do you want with me?" Sora asked.

"I don't know yet, but that's the fun of it. I want to see why you're so important." The stranger began walking to Sora.

"Stay back Sora, I got this!" Riku ran towards the stranger and started shooting blasts of dark energy from his hands. They all hit the stranger but they did not seem to affect him at all. The stranger kept walking and Riku was close enough to hit him in the face with the key blade. Riku keeps slashing away at the stranger and it seems to be working. Kairi starts running towards the fight and joins Riku in beating him like a piñata. Sora is the third to join in but he doesn't attack, instead he points his key blade at the stranger and shoots a beam of light from the tip of his blade at the stranger.

The stranger grabs Riku's and Kairi's blades and throw toss them away. He pulls out the huge black blade from his back and blocks the beam of light, ricocheting it into the blue sky.

"I'm telling you guys, those children's toys won't work on me. Ill never lose to any of you." The stranger didn't look worried at all, in fact, he looked like he was having fun.

"Wow, he's tough." Sora said. Sora pulled out a key chain from his pocket and attached it to his kingdom key. The key blade had begun to transform into the ultima weapon. It grew longer and it looked like a sword with and blue and gold ornate design on it with a silver crown for the tip. "I hope you're ready for this." Sora said getting ready to attack, but then he saw Riku charging at the stranger from behind but is punched straight in the jaw leaving him knocked out on the sandy ground.

"Riku!" Kairi says worried for her friend.

Sora gets ready to run towards the mysterious man, but in the blink of an eye he appears right in front of Sora.

"Hi there." The stranger said appearing right before Sora.

Sora's reaction time was great however. Right when the stranger appeared there Sora began slashing at the stranger. The blade from Sora's weapon was actually sharp so it was actually making the stranger bleed. After a great succession of slashes, Sora kicked the stranger down on his back and put his foot on his chest, pointing the blade at the strangers face.

"Just leave, I don't want to fight you anymore." Sora said. The stranger began to laugh.

"You think I'm just going to give up like that? I'm not giving up my mission, especially since you just fucked up my coat." the stranger kicked Sora down and pulled out his own weapon. He slashed down on the ground barely missing Sora. Sora tried to get away from everyone because the stranger was after him. Sora ran as fast as he could, Kairi followed them, and Riku was too hurt to even move.

The three of them ran as fast as they could to the other side of the island. They finally stopped and Kairi ran by Sora's side to face the stranger. Kairi and Sora ready their weapons and the stranger puts his sword back on his back and pulls out his twin hand guns. He points each gun at Sora and Kairi.

"I want you two to meet ebony and ivory." The stranger starts rapidly firing his guns at the two key blade masters. Sora and Kairi successfully block every bullet. They both suspect that the bullets eventually run out but it's a never ending rain of fire. The stranger eventually stops shooting. He pulls out his demonic blade again and lunges forward as if he were a car running at full speed with his sword in a stabbing position, they move away in time. The stranger makes the sword disappear and turns it into a pair of gauntlets and greaves. They were glowing with a blinding white light. He was getting ready to fight with a unique fighting style. He decided to run towards Kairi instead of Sora and he punched her twice in the abdomen and finally kicked her down.

"You bastard how could you!" Sora was furious and started running towards him angrily to attack. The stranger let out an extremely powerful blast of red energy from his body, knocking Sora down. Sora looked at the stranger only to see him in a new, yet frightening form. His hair had turned into a white helmet, scaled red and black skin with his jacket covered in blood red scales,his coat tails have become wings, his face is that of a skeletal demon with jet black skin, and red and black designs cover his legs. His arms were black with glowing white stripes on them and so were his legs from foot to knee.

"WH…what…what are you?" Sora was afraid of what the stranger had just turned into.

"IT'S OVER!" He teleported in front of Sora in a kneeling position and punched Sora so hard in the stomach that Sora spat out blood. But the instant the demonic stranger made contact with Sora, the world stopped the strange demon stood frozen in time with his fist driven into Sora, and Sora couldn't move an inch. He moved his eyes and looked at Kairi on the floor frozen in pain on the ground. He then looked to the left and saw the stranger from his dream. He turned around to look at Sora.

"…And so it begins…" He disappeared and time began moving again. Sora felt the complete force of the punch and flew high up into the air. The stranger turned into his human form again and looked for Sora in the sky but he was so high he could barely see him.

"Holy shit, I think I over did it a little." The man sent Sora many stories up into the air. He turned to make sure Kairi wouldn't attack him again but she was down on the sandy ground nearly out cold.

Moments later Sora finally crashed down onto the ground, so beaten that he couldn't get up, let alone move. The strange man walked to Sora's unconscious body, picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

"You put up a good fight kid, but you're not going to beat me anytime soon." A black portal opened up right in front of the man. Kairi was getting herself together as she witnessed the man walk into the portal.

"Sora!" Kairi says struggling to get up. She starts running towards them and right before they disappear, she grabs the man's coat tails. She disappears along with them.


End file.
